Of Thieves and Shadows
by BlackOfDay
Summary: ThiefKing is sent to the present where he meets Bakura,his future self. Things happen and he finds himself pregnant with the yami's baby.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Bakura grinned as he had just sliced up a few zombies with his chainsaw. Blood and body parts lay in crimson pools on the screen. It was some game Marik had got him. He said it was called 'Dead Rising'. Man the game had so many weapons to kill zombies with plus the amount of blood and gore. The white haired yami thought his heart would stop from the excitement.

"Hey Ryo come play with me" Bakura yelled.

"What are you playing" Ryo asked as he came into the room.

"Dead Rising" Bakura said with a grin.

Ryo groaned "you know I don't like those types of games. If you have any other that isn't as violent then I'll be happy to play with you".

Bakura stopped the game. He looked through his video game collection. "No Ry. All my shit is violent as hell".

Ryo grinned "don't worry I'll get one of my games".

Ryo had run off to his room.

"I hope he doesn't come back with something for shitlets" Bakura sighed.

Just then a bright light filled the room.

As it dissipated the yami could see one person he never thought he'd see.

Himself. The Thief King Bakura.

The thief was looking around in confusion.

"Where am I? Who are you!" he asked as he spotted the Bakura. Grey blue eyes narrowed as he pulled out two daggers. Obviously ready to attack if needed.

"Yami what's all the noise" Ryo asked as he came into the room.

the thief king threw the knifes. Aiming for Ryo's head.

The hikari held his arms in front of himself as a shield from the dagger.

Bakura held out his hand and the daggers stopped a couple inches away from his arms.

Ryo put his arms down and gasped as he saw the knife a few inches from him.

Bakura released his power and the knives dropped to the floor.

"what the fuck was that for" Bakura snarled turning to the thief.

"you're demons aren't you? only demons have that type of power. Why did you bring me here? Where is here?" he growled.

"first of all. I am not a demon. I am you. three thousand years into the future. I have these powers because when I was sealed into the ring, I became a spirit and gained the powers of the ring and more. I am a yami, more commonly known as darkness. You're in Domino, Japan. I don't know why your hear. And lastly this boy here is out hikari or light Ryo" he said as he pointed to the white haired boy.

Thief king growled "you lie! You look nothing like me! I want proof you are me!"

Bakura growled back "fine! You want proof? I will tell you what know one else knows. Our village, Kul Elna, was destroyed when we were six years old. The bodies were thrown into the pot and made into the millennium items. Now is that proof enough for you!"

Thief kings eyes widened "you really are me".

"Yes dumbass we know that".

"Ahem" Ryo interrupted.

"What is it Ryo" Bakura snapped.

"I just got a call from Yugi and he said that Atem appeared in his time. He asked the same of me. I told of what occurred and he said to meet him and the two pharaohs at his place. Are you going to come or not?" Ryo said.

Bakura sighed "fine. I better get this asshole back to his time before he kills you".

Thief king glared " I am Akefia you ass-fuck!"

Ryo looked at Akefia for a moment before turning to Bakura "I thought your name was Bakura."

Bakura growled "Akefia Bakura Itemri. That is my name".

"Okay. So how do we get him to Yugi's" Ryo asked.

"Not a problem" Bakura smirked.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

After knocking Akefia out Bakura used his yami strength to carry the larger man. People had stared on at him. It's not everyday you see a man dressed in old Egyptian clothing. And the said man being held by another. But he would turn to them with eyes flashing red. Obviously he wasn't in a good mood.

Once at the Mouto home Bakura slung Akefia over his back like a sack of potatoes. Using his free hand to knock on the door rather harshly.

The door was opened by Yugi. He seemed to ignore the fact that the yami had the thief king over his shoulder but ushered them in.

Yami then entered the room with Atem at his side.

"What is wrong with the thief" Atem asked.

"He wouldn't listen to me so I had to knock him out" Bakura glanced to the thief he had lain on the sofa.

Yami glared "you should treat your past self better than that Bakura."

"I'll treat him as I please" Bakura glared.

Yugi and Ryo sensing the tension decided to intervene

"Come on yami. We came here to send Akefia and Atem to the past. Not to start a fight" Ryo said.

Bakura growled "fine".

Yugi grinned "alright so does anyone have any idea on how they got here in the first place".

"Maybe it's a side affect to the spell Ishizu cast two months ago that gave us bodies" Bakura chided in.

Yami shrugged "that's the best idea I've heard so far."

Bakura smirked. For once the pharaoh was saying that he was right.

"So should we wait for the affect to wear off or talk to Ishizu" Ryo asked.

"Let's wait for it to wear off Yugi. I would like to spend some time with Atem" Yami grinned.

Yugi nodded in agreement "what do you say Bakura?"

Bakura gazed at Akefia. They had started off bad. All of his relationships did. Marik and he had been enemies after all. But he kind of liked the idea of his past self hanging around. Someone other than the Ishtar's or Ryo to have some fun with.

"Why the hell not? I think I can handle Akefia" he said.

Ryo and Yugi squealed in excitement.

Everyone's attention turned to Akefia. He had sat up; grey-blue eyes looked around tiredly. His eyes narrowed to slits as he saw Atem

"Pharaoh!" he snarled as he stood up.

Bakura stepped in between him and the pharaoh "no Akefia. You will not kill Atem."

"Why the hell not. If you're truly me you know what his family did to Kul Elna. I will avenge my people!" Akefia screamed at the yami.

Bakura growled "you don't know what killing the pharaoh will do to the future. It could really fuck up the timeline".

"It would be for the best!" Akefia growled.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! You don't know shit!"

"Fine. I won't kill him. If I didn't know better. I'd say you love the bastard!"

"Keep talking. All I hear coming from your mouth is shit" Bakura said slightly calm. He knew if he did anything to the thief it could affect the present. He had to keep his temper in check.

Akefia stood quiet.

"Are you sure you can handle the thief for how long it takes the side affect to wear off?" Yami asked.

Bakura grinned "I'm sure".

"We better get home Bakura. It's already seven thirty" Ryo headed for the door.

"Holy fucks your right. Lets go before I miss 'Men with Meat'" Bakura grabbed Akefia by the arm dragging him away.

Ryo said his goodbyes as he closed the door behind him.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Akefia. What would you like for dinner?" Ryo asked.

"Forget it Ryo. He doesn't know the foods we have these days. Just hurry up and fix something. 'Men with Meat' will be on at nine." Bakura said flipping through channels.

"Could you forget about your stupid porno for one minute? I want to fix Akefia something he might find good and you're not helping!" Ryo shouted.

Bakura shrugged "just fix him some steak."

"What's steak?" Akefia asked.

"A type of meat" was Bakura reply.

"Sounds good to me".

Ryo grinned "alright. Steak it is."

999999

By the time the stake was done Bakura's movie was to start in a few.

"Are you going to stay and watch men in action Ry" Bakura grinned.

Ryo blanched "no thanks yami. I don't swing that way".

"Ya and I am straight. Everything about you screams gay!" Bakura laughed.

Ryo glared before turning to Akefia "are you going to watch porn with Bakura?"

"What's porn?" Akefia asked.

"Its were two people fuck each others brains out on TV" Bakura laid back into the sofa.

Akefia sat beside Bakura as the movie started.

Ryo had left the room by this time.

99999

Akefia could feel himself becoming hard from the movie. He looked to the side to Bakura panting slightly. He looked down to see the others erection. Bakura turned to him smirking "would you like some help with that my thief king".

Akefia smirked "I should be asking you that. By the looks of it you have one painful hard on".

"Yes and I need someone somewhat willing to help me. Are you the answer to my prayers?" Bakura laughed.

"Why yes my king of the shadows" Akefia laughed as he undid the buckle of the others pants.

"Wait. I think we need a change in atmosphere" Bakura snapped his fingers and darkness surrounded them.

"Much better"Akefia gripped onto the others jeans and underwear before pulling them off in one swift motion. Bakura did the same to Akefia.

The two looked at one another. Eyes blazing with lust. Bakura flipped Akefia over so he was on the bottom. He leaned in taking the thief lips.

Akefia could feel the others tongue against his lips. He parted his lips allowing entrance. He brushed past the others lips, exploring the others hot mouth.

Both men pulled away out of breath.

"My little bitch" Bakura grinned before lowering to the thief's neck. He began to suckle on it before biting down. Blood oozed from the bite. Bakura lapped it up with his tongue as Akefia winced.

Akefia pulled away grinning devilishly lowering himself to the yami's chest. He began sucking on Bakura's nipples alternately. Bakura moaned as he ran his fingers through Akefia's wild white mane. Akefia chuckled softly before biting down on the piece of flesh. Bakura hissed.

Bakura ignored the pain beginning prepping Akefia's abdomen with light kisses. He stopped. Lowering himself until he reached the others privates. He began to lick and suck at the others arousal.

Akefia panted.

Akefia let out a sigh of relief as he came in the others mouth.

Bakura pulled away, licking his lips "chocolate cream anyone".

Akefia laughed "no thanks. I plan to have some vanilla frosting".

"No can do thief.I plan to use this frosting up your ass".

Akefia growled about to protest when Bakura pushed him on his stomach. The yami then held out a hand and the thief found himself unable to fight back.

Seeing the other was defenseless, Bakura spit on his hands before stroking his dick with the substance.

Bakura began to press into the others cavern. Blood leaked down the others leg. Akefia bit back a scream. It was becoming pretty painful. Bakura thrust in and out of the other. Akefia's body moved to the rhythm Bakura was setting. All motion ceased as the yami climaxed. Sending his seed into the others entrance.

Bakura removed himself from the other. Akefia twitched slightly at the leave. The darkness had retreated and they appeared on the living room couch. Bakura fell panting beside the exhausted thief. Both men soon fell into the land of dreams as they lost consciousness.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ryo yawned as he got himself out of bed. It was eleven in the morning. He didn't usually sleep this long. But he felt a wave of exhaustion from Bakura. That had caused his over sleep. Bakura must have been really busy for it to filter over to the hikari.

He made his way into the living room and blushed. Both Akefia and Bakura were sleeping on the couch. That wasn't what embarrassed him though. It was the fact both were naked.

Ryo shook his head and went to the kitchen to fix himself and the others breakfast. As the hikari made some eggs he heard a hiss. He peered over the wall to see Akefia limping his way towards him.

"Is there anything I can have to ease this pain" Akefia rubbed his back.

Ryo blushed. Knowing what the other two's activities were last night. "Yes I'll get you some ibuprofen".

The hikari handed the thief a glass of water and two pills. Akefia took the pills along with water and growled "I don't feel any different."

"It takes a bit for it to get working" Ryo said as he turned his attention back to the eggs.

Akefia mumbled something as he went to the living room to get dressed. He didn't feel comfortable being nude in front of others.

Akefia turned to Bakura who was snoring away on the couch. He shook the other "wake up bastard! Ryo's making some kind of food".

Bakura growled burying himself further within the couch.

"Akefia, Bakura, breakfast ready!" the thief heard Ryo call.

Bakura sat up sniffing "eggs!" he shouted running to the table.

Bakura snickered at Ryo's facial expressions "you like what you see Ryo".

Ryo blushed ten shades redder but said nothing as Akefia entered the room.

"What is this fluffy stuff" he asked.

"Eggs" Bakura said mouth full of food.

Akefia shove some in his mouth and grinned at Ryo "these are great."

"Thanks" Ryo said as he sat down and ate. Glad the other had enjoyed his cooking.

999999

It was after breakfast. The two thieves left the kitchen to the living room.

Akefia watched Bakura get dressed. He wanted to so badly pound that ass until the other couldn't move. He knew there would be no chance of that happening. It's not like he could force the other into it or ask 'can I fuck you?' nicely. That would get nothing but a laugh from Bakura. He didn't have shadow powers. All he had was his daggers and Diabound.

He grinned slightly as he thought of a way but then saw the flaws of the plan. No matter what it came down to the yami was really strong. Stronger than any monster. He wasn't sure about the Egyptian gods but his monster probably would be killed.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" he heard Bakura ask.

Akefia shook his head "nothing".

Bakura eyed him before going off into some part of the apartment.

Akefia sighed before turning to the TV as they called it. Flipping through the channels in a way to entertain himself until the yami or his hikari returned to the living room.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Bakura finally allowed Akefia to sleep in his room some time after the sex incident. He couldn't remember how long ago that was. All he knew was that he was horny and needed a quick lay. Not until a little after did he realize how wrong it was. But he didn't really mind. After all he got what he wanted in the end. Now both were laying on the yami's king sized bed. Bakura was currently talking to someone on the phone. Akefia didn't know who but it had to be one of the mans friends.

"Alright Marik, Bye" Bakura hung up the phone and put it on its hook.

"Who the fuck was that?" Akefia asked as he turned to the yami.

" Marik. He's one of my friends. Ya know. The one with the spiky blond hair. Tomorrow we'll meet him and his hikari Malik for some fun." Bakura said as he faced the thief.

"Malik. Is he Egyptian like Marik?" Akefia asked.

"Yes he and his sister, Ishizu, are Egyptian." Bakura said.

"I've been meaning to ask this but forgot. What is Marik exactly? I just get this feeling he isn't a normal yami" he asked.

"He's Malik's anger and hatred. Since Malik and Marik are one in the same, their obviously the same ethnicity. Be careful though. Marik has a temper and is pretty perverted". Bakura warned.

"I can take his ass" Akefia said proudly.

Bakura turned on his side "unless you have shadow magic. It's impossible".

"Here's as powerful as you" Akefia growled.

"No, he has the power over minds" Bakura said.

"What do you have power over"?

"The shadow realm" was the reply.

"Does that fucking pharaoh have powers over something too" Akefia growled.

Bakura sighed "unfortunately he has control over the lives of people. Meaning he can make ones health better or worse. He's like the reaper".

"Damn" the thief cursed.

"Okay enough question. Get your ass to sleep little thief" Bakura yawned.

Akefia growled "I am not little. I am bigger than your ass."

"I am more powerful than you" Bakura smirked to himself.

"Whatever." Akefia turned over and let sleep overcome him.

999999

Akefia awoke feeling sick. He looked to the clock to see it was six o-clock. He tried to fall asleep. But then he felt the bile rise in his throat. He through the covers off himself before rushing to Bakura's bathroom. He couldn't make it to the toilet so he released the vomit in the sink. He rinsed it down before washing his face. He felt a little hot and clammy.

"Akefia. What the hell is wrong" Bakura asked. Worry was somewhat evident in his voice.

"I guess I'm sick" Akefia slowly made his way to the bed before throwing himself on it. Burying him within the covers.

Bakura crawled into bed as well before grabbing the phone. Dialing Marik number he heard a voice grumpily answer.

"What the fuck are you calling this time of morning Bakura? Some of us are trying to get some sleep" Marik yelled.

"I wanted to tell you that Akefia won't be coming today. He's sick".

"Could have told me later" was the reply.

"I know. I just didn't think of it" Bakura laughed tiredly into the phone before hanging up.

He snuggled into the covers before letting sleep overcome him.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Akefia sighed as he lay on the couch. He had gotten up some time after Bakura had left. He thought his sickness was over but ended up vomiting in the main bathroom. He heard a woman scream and looked up to see some woman get her skin ripped from her body in a bloody mess.

"Akefia would you like me to make something that you can eat?" Ryo asked as he sat on the chair beside the couch.

"What can I eat when I'm pucking my guts out" Akefia growled slightly. He felt a little nauseous from the last time he had thrown up. Not only sick but irritated since he had never remembered being sick in his life. Why now?

Ryo grinned "well it's called chicken noodle soup. My mother gave it to me when I was not feeling well. It always helped."

"Why not? I'll give it a try" Akefia said as he sat up. Leaning into the sofa as the nausea seemed to worsen.

Ryo got up and strode into the kitchen.

99999

"How do you feel now?" Ryo asked.

"I feel pretty good actually. Thanks" Akefia smiled to Ryo.

Ryo took the empty bowl and spoon to the kitchen before returning to check up on the thief.

He jumped slightly as he heard the thief bolt to the bathroom followed by sounds of gagging.

"That's odd. It should have helped him. It always helped me and my sister when I was young" Ryo said to himself.

"Damnit. Why the fuck am I sick! you and Bakura arent" Akefia groaned as he entered the kitchen.

"I wish I had the answers for you Kifa" Ryo put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

Akefia turned to the hikari "you have anything else that could help".

Ryo shook his head "I'm sorry Akefia. I don't. I'll be sure to look at the store when I go".

99999

Hours past and Akefia felt relieved. This bug or whatever he had seemed to be gone. For the moment anyway.

"Are you okay Akefia" Ryo looked to him with concern in those sky blue orbs.

"Its seems like for now I am" Akefia replied.

"Well would you like to play some games" Ryo asked "it's a way to pass the time and some are actually pretty fun".

"How do you play and what do you have?" Akefia asked.

Ryo grinned before returning "I have this one game called Monster World. I haven't played it in a long time because of some bad experiences. You can go on little adventures, choose your class, race, and everything. So would you like to play?"

Akefia grinned "sure. Sounds like some fun. I call human and thief. Those are available right?"

Ryo nodded "yes. I call elf and magician".

After Ryo had set up the board and made their characters they had begun their little adventure below.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Bakura what's the matter?" Marik asked. They were at Domino Arcade and the white haired yami seemed to be out of it.

Bakura turned to Marik "what you say?"

Marik sighed "I ask if you were okay. Were here yet your mind seems to be wondering off into space."

"Ya I'm fine. It's just that I'm worried about Akefia" Bakura said.

"What's wrong with the thief" Malik asked as he stood beside Marik.

"He's been puking his guts out a few times a day. It's been going on for four days! I don't know what could be wrong with him."

"I'll call Ishizu. She could give him a check up and should be able to see what is wrong" Malik got out a cell phone. He dialed the phone number and waited for his sister to pick up.

/ Malik, what do you want/

/how'd you know it was me/

/caller id/

/Oh yeah. I just wanted to know if you were busy/

/why/

/ Well Akefia has been sick for the past four days according to Bakura. And I was wondering if you could check up on him/

/ Not today Malik. I'm very busy. Tell Bakura to bring the thief king over a week from today/.

/…okay. Bye/

/ Bye brother/

There was a sound of a click. He closed the cell phone shut before putting it back in his pants. Malik turned to Bakura and sighed.

"Ishizu said to bring him a week from today".

Bakura growled "alright. I just hope he isn't dead by then".

"I'm sure he'll be okay" Marik said to the yami.

"He better be" Bakura snarled as he stormed his way out of the arcade.

Marik looked at each other a moment before going back to play video games.

9999999

Bakura unlocked the door to see Akefia curled up on the couch asleep. Ryo put a blanket over the other smiling down at him.

"Ahem" Bakura interrupted.

Ryo turned his grin to Bakura "hey yami. I didn't here you come in. where have you been? It's after ten".

"Been out with Marik and Malik. How's Akefia been?" Bakura asked.

Ryo sighed "he's been sick most of the morning and little of the afternoon. I hope this bug passes soon or I'll have to take him to the doctor".

Bakura shook his head "no need for that Ry. Ishizu said she'd look at Akefia next week".

"That's good. I hope she can figure out what's wrong with him" Ryo said.

"She will hikari. After all she has the millennium necklace".

Ryo nodded "true. So would you like me to cook you up something"?

Bakura shook his head "no. I already ate."

"Well I'm going to bed." Ryo headed to his room.

"You do that. I'll be out here for some time". Bakura settled himself down in a chair by the couch.

"Okay. Night yami".

"Night hikari".

Bakura glanced at the TV before looking to the white haired thief. 'I hope whatever is wrong with you isn't too serious and is treatable. As hard as it may be to believe, I really do care for you.'

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed. Akefia's sickness seemed to die down a little but not completely. Akefia, Bakura, and Ryou where headed over to the Ishtar's. Ryo rang the doorbell. Malik answered grinning.

"What's up Bakura? Why are Ryo and Akefia here?" he asked.

"Akefia's sick. That's why he's here. Not sure about Ryo though. I think he's here for Akefia". Bakura looked around.

Malik noticed this and asked "what the fuck are you looking around for? You've been here tons of times".

"Where's Ishizu" Bakura growled.

"In her room" Malik pointed to the first door that could be seen.

Bakura bolted to the door and threw it open. Ishizu was sitting upon her bed calmly. "I've been expecting you Bakura.Please don't hesitate to come in".

Bakura entered the room, along with Akefia and Ryo.

"So what are you going to do priestess" Akefia asked.

Ishizu got off her bed "I want you to take off the millennium ring. It's interfering with my magic. I can't tell whets wrong with you unless you take it off."

Akefia took off the ring, handing it to Ryo "okay. Now what".

Their was a blaze of light from the necklace before Ishizu opened her ocean blue orbs "thief king. You are not sick".

"What the fuck are you talking about woman? Of course I'm sick. I've been puking my guts out for two weeks" Akefia growled.

Ishizu smiled slightly"true. But this sickness is a sign of life. You are pregnant".

Bakura stalked up Ishizu, eyes glowing "you got to be fucking kidding! How can he be pregnant? Males don't get pregnant!

"Under certain circumstances things like this can occur. Like your little fling in the shadow realm. That is what caused this pregnancy to be".

Bakura paled before turning to Akefia who looked skeptical. Before he could say anything Akefia intervened "I want proof that I am pregnant".

Ishizu walked up to Akefia. She gently put a hand on a little bulge that was forming and sighed "I can't show you for fear of the future. Just trust me. You are pregnant. Four months along to be exact. Some time down the road you should be able to feel the child move".

Akefia shook his head franticly "no! I'm not pregnant! You're all pulling some sick joke on me and I want it to stop!"

Bakura growled "get over it. You're pregnant. It's not the end of the world".

Akefia turned to Bakura with tears forming in his grey blue orbs " your lying!" he pushed past Bakura running.

Bakura heard a door slam before dashing himself after the thief.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Akefia was running. He didn't care where; he just had to get away from everyone. He heard another's footsteps close behind. It was probably Bakura. His blood boiled as he thought about the yami. It was Bakura who got him in this position in the first place.

"Akefia wait up!" Bakura called, confirming his suspicions.

With all the power he had Akefia called Diabound. The demon flapped its black wings sending a gush of wind. The air had sent Bakura back about twenty feet.

Bakura growled as the monster let out a roar. Sending people in scampering and screaming from the area. The yami held out his hand and a stream of dark energy shot at Diabound. Through the smoke he could hear the monsters cry.

As the smoke cleared Diabound was gone. He used the millennium ring that Akefia had given Ishizu to find the thief. He came upon an alley. Akefia was slumped up against the wall breathing heavily. Through the parted red cloak he could see bruises forming on Akefia's muscular chest. He frowned slightly as it was his doing that the thief was like this. He hadn't expected to beat Diabound so easily. But he did use most of his power. If he used all his power Akefia would be dead.

Akefia seemed to notice that he was there. He turned to the yami with hate shining in his blue orbs. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough damage!?"

"Oh I'm so sorry things are so tough for you. Why don't you go cry to mommy and daddy" Bakura mocked.

"Fuck you!" Akefia's body shook with sorrow and suppressed rage.

Bakura could see that Akefia was trembling. He decided to lay off the insults. Now was not the time to play around with Akefia's emotions. "No thanks. Now just listen god damn it! I know you never thought this could happen to you but it did. Now is the time to suck it up and go on with life. Pregnancy is not the end of the world. I'll help you, Ryo will help, hell even the Ishtar's volunteered".

Akefia sniffled "I can't be a mother! I just can't!"

"Why not? You may be the king of thieves but that shouldn't stop you from showing this child love. I know you have some compassion in that black heart of yours".

Akefia was about to reply but a golden light surrounded him. He screamed at the yami before disappearing in a flash of light.

Bakura heard his cell ring. He answered to hear Ryo close to tears.

"Yugi just called me. Atem's gone Bakura. Please tell me Akefia is there with you".

He sighed "sorry Ry. He's gone. I'm going back there for Akefia. He doesn't deserve to go through pregnancy alone. I only know of a spell to go to the past so I may not see you again. Bye hikari." He hung up as he heard Ryo's please to stop. Bakura chanted a few words, vanishing in a ball of light.

A/N: what gender should the baby be? Also if you have ideas on what the child should look like and names(including middle) that would be appreciated(: Oh and the last name Itemri is from Bakurasgirl!!! Sorry Bakurasgirl and thank you!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Akefia groaned as he awoke. He looked around. It was his childhood home. Everything seemed to be the way he left it. He recalled what happened yesterday. Finding out he was pregnant, Bakura chasing after him, and that blinding light that apparently sent him back to ancient Egypt. 'Was it all a dream' he thought. He glanced down to see bruises and a bulging belly. He groaned "fuck! It was real!"

999999

Bakura growled as light seemed to be shining on him. Not only that but he heard voices. They didn't sound like anyone he knew either. Blue orbs snapped open. Sitting up he saw people standing around him. He growled "what the hell are you staring at!"

The people backed away as a man came forward "what are you. We saw a light from the sky when Ra had left. Then you appeared on the ground before us. No one wanted to touch you because we thought you were a demon. No one has such pale skin and hair in Egypt except for the thief king!" that bastard has stolen and killed many people! Are you related to the demon?"

Bakura growled. Not liking the way they were talking about the pregnant thief "why yes. We are closer than you think. Closer than brothers! How dare you badmouth Akefia! If you had been through as much as he's had then maybe you could relate. But I guess understanding is wasted on people such as you!"

The man growled "why would you defend the fucker! Didn't you hear a word I have told you?! He has killed and robbed tombs of the mighty pharaohs! He deserved whatever has and will happen to him!"

In a flash the man found himself held up by Bakura. The yami was snarling, showing his sharp canines. "How would you feel if you saw everyone you ever cared about slaughtered before you! Do you think you'd be able to take it! Take in the sight before going insane! I don't think so. No mortal could. Most would probably kill themselves. But the thief has gone on and became strong so he could get revenge on the one who has done him harm! The pharaoh."

The people started to shout "the pharaoh is a good man! He protects us and passes judgment on scum such as you!"

Bakura swiftly turned around "believe what you want. I speak the truth. The pharaoh isn't as innocent as he appears".

"Where do you think your going demon!" the leader man had shouted.

"Away from you assholes" Bakura replied as he headed out of the city.

A/N: Sorry if the chapter is shorter than the others. I'm still working on stuff that could possible happen among other things. I hope the shortness of my stories won't sway you to dislike. I'm working on making things longer. I don't know how long that will take. It may be as long as from one story to five stories. Trust me when I say that I am trying. Well please review people!


	11. Chapter 11

"I wonder if the others are working on a way to bring me back to their time. Not that I care or anything. In this time I can get away with bloody murder. In their time I would have to deal with fucking future pharaoh and his powers!" Akefia sat atop a building eating a loaf of bread. "In a way I hope they can get me back to their little world." Akefia's hands wondered to his swollen belly. "I really don't wont to have a child in a world were the pharaoh rules".

99999

"Damn it! It's been a month and I still can't find Akefia! Fucking ring doesn't work for shit!" Bakura snarled as he shook the millennium ring. The pointers dangled lifelessly. The yami thought back to what Ishizu had said. "Wait. Maybe some magic is interfering with the ring. It's probably because of the ring in this time that the ring from the future doesn't really work".

Bakura wandered the streets as he had from the last village he had entered. No one knew where the thief king had gone off to. He hadn't made a move on the pharaoh or anyone in months. The people started to wonder if he had gone off to another country or died. Most had hoped for the latter.

"Oh fuck! I am such a dumbfuck! I hadn't even thought to look at Kul Elna! Shit! I must have been out of it or something" Bakura laughed as he headed his way to the thief village.

99999

Inside the village, Bakura found nothing that hinted Akefia may have been hear in the last month. He knew it was likely the other would return to his village. It was his home after all.

The spirits wandered around the ruins. Bakura smiled sadly. These were his people. If not for the pharaoh he could have lived a normal life. He wouldn't be three thousand fucking years old. But despite all that if he didn't then he wouldn't have met the Ishtar's and his hikari Ryo. They seemed to be the only people to understand. So some good things came out of his cruel fate. Hopefully he wouldn't have to suffer no more.

One of the rings pointers started to glow and point ahead. Around the corner he saw Akefia. The thief looked about the same. Except for the fact that his belly was protruding so much you could see it through his clothes. New clothes he had gotten to hide the fact that he was getting large.

Bakura grinned and ran for the thief "Akefia!" he shouted.

The thief looked up to see the white haired yami run towards him. He dropped his stolen goods in surprise. He didn't actually think that Bakura would come back for him. It took him off guard when the yami actually embraced him.

"Sorry it took so long to find you. The ring wasn't really working. I have been trying to find you for a month but was too retarded to think about you coming back home" Bakura grinned as he released the thief.

"I didn't think you'd actually come for me" Akefia said.

"Of course I would. I remembered how life was in Egypt."

"But I have to stay in the past to live my fate so you can be in the future." Akefia replied.

"I have a spell back home that will send part of our soul back to Egypt to relive the events. That way you can live in the present with me".

Akefia shook his head "I would like to believe this but it's just too good to be true. How could you just suddenly want me? You raped me after all!"

Bakura sighed "I deeply regret it. I was just really horny and you were there so…" Bakura trailed off in whisper.

Akefia growled "yeah I know. I would be your little fuck toy. If I weren't the bitch then we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

Bakura snarled "newsflash! If I were then I would be pregnant! It was because of sex in the shadow realm that you ended up this way!"

"Oh yeah thanks a lot" Akefia walked past Bakura.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Just go the fuck back to your time. I never asked for you to come!"

"I came because I fucking care!" Bakura screamed.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Akefia's eyes widened as the yami's words echoed through the ruins. Grey blue orbs narrowed "you lie!"

Bakura growled as he grabbed Akefia by the shoulders "am I really? If I didn't care I would have left you to relive your fate. Instead I came back to Egypt and spent a month trying to find your ass".

The thief gazed into the others eyes. As if trying to find some truth behind those words. "Please. Just give me a chance Akefia" the white haired yami said as he embraced the other again.

Akefia tensed before relaxing in the others embrace "alright". Both remained in that position before Bakura jumped back. He had felt something move against his stomach.

"What the hell was that?" Bakura hollered.

Akefia's hands went to his belly. He felt a little fist hit his palm. He laughed "you dumbass! It was the baby".

Bakura mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. All he could say was "...oh".

Akefia's laughter stopped as he noticed that the spirits weren't swarming around them. "Where's the spirits" Bakura asked as he looked around.

I don't know. Their always flying around here. Spirits! Come to me!" he called.

Nothing came.

Akefia yelped slightly as he was grabbed from behind. He glanced to the side to see Bakura contained by the magic of magicians. One of the magicians. It looked like the girl of the priest he had killed. Mana was her name. She said one final spell and Bakura was out like a light.

Akefia noticed he was out numbered decided not to struggle with the guards. It wasn't wise in his condition. He thought of summoning Diabound. The demon didn't appear. 'What the fuck! Why isn't he appearing!' he screamed to himself.

Mana turned to him with seriousness in those blue orbs "you won't be able to summon your ka for awhile. I found out from pharaoh Atem that you are with child. Those who are in such a condition, later on, will not have the power to summon such beast".

Akefia growled but said nothing. He looked to the horse where they had placed Bakura. He seemed to be okay. His thoughts were interrupted from Mana.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. I just sealed his magic away so he doesn't cause any trouble. Now onward men!" she ordered.

Akefia sighed as he was dragged to the palace 'why is fate so cruel?'

99999999

Akefia and Bakura were thrown into the room the pharaoh was currently in. Atem looked to them with a smirk "well, well, well, if it isn't Bakura and his bitch".

Akefia snarled "fuck you Atem!"

The guard watching Akefia hit him on the back of the head "watch your tongue thief!"

Bakura groaned from his place on the ground as he was finally waking up.

Bakura's eyes darkened as he saw blood dripping down Akefia's head. Turning the white hair crimson. He growled as he tried to use his shadow powers but it was futile.

Atem laughed "poor Baku. Cant use your precious powers to get you and your bitch out of here" Atem turned to the guards " get these criminals out of my sight. To the dungeon with them!"

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

The guards threw Akefia and Bakura into a cell. They laughed as Akefia seemed to be the most affected by it. Bakura growled at them as they locked the cell. As soon as they disappeared from view Bakura turned to Akefia who was rubbing his belly. "You alright?" he asked.

Akefia looked up to the other from his place on the ground "yes I'm fine. It just hurt some when I landed on my stomach like that".

Bakura sighed as he sat behind Akefia. The thief tensed slightly as a pair of pale arms wrapped around his waist, he was not use to anyone holding him like this in a long time.

Bakura started to give light kisses up and down Akefia's neck. Licking and nipping at the flesh. Akefia bit his lip, trying not to make to much noise. Bakura's hands went from Akefia's waist to the kilt. His hands slipped their way underneath, slowly making their way to Akefia's limp dick.

The yami grinned as he felt Akefia gasp "my boy like that?" His hands wrapped around Akefia's now apparent arousal. Firmly he stroked as Akefia panted " oh yes faster!", going at a faster rhythm as Akefia thrust up his hips.

Akefia took the others hands away from his erection as he felt like something different. He turned to face the yami who had a look of wonder upon his face. Bringing his hands on each side of Bakura's face, he brought his lips to the others in a fit of lust.

Bakura's eyes widened as he felt Akefia press his way into his mouth. He closed his eyes in relaxation as Akefia's tongue traveled around the white hot silkiness of his mouth. The pink flesh met Bakura's own. Bakura's coming to life started an all out battle for dominance.

The thief pressed his tongue past the others as Bakura did to him. A pair of lily white and brown sugar wandering over each others bodies. Both pulled apart, out of breath. Akefia suddenly grabbed Bakura by the hem of his shirt before bulling it above his head, throwing it aside." horny little devil arent you?" Bakura asked. He smiled lustfully as he pulled Bakura on his back by his knees. The yami just laid there laughing as the thief did his job. After ripping the annoying button off him swiped Bakura of his pants and underwear. He dropped the articles of clothing and leaned forward kissing the others inner thighs before doing the same to his dick. He swallowed around the other. Tongue brushing up and down the length before biting the tip. Bakura gasped as he ran his fingers through Akefia's white mane.

Akefia pulled away before slowly removing the clothing from him. He felt a little embarrassed at revealing his stomach to the other but knew that Bakura would probably not care that much. Once removed of clothing he chuckled at how Bakura was practically drooling. Taking this as a good sign he sat on Bakura's lap grinning as their arousals touched "someone's looking up today" he chuckled. Akefia moved slightly so the erection was near his entrance. Bakura moved forward, sending the length into the thief. Akefia let out a little moan as Bakura thrust his hips back and forth, dick entering and leaving Akefia's inner walls. Akefia sighed as the he felt the other spill his hot seed into him. The yami removed himself from the thief.

Akefia leaned back into the yami's chest as Bakura embrace him. Both fell in a peaceful slumber.

A/N: I think my lemons are getting better(: Soon I'll be able to right on adultfanfic.I hope so anyway. I did this for Niju Yume(not sure if I spelt it right sorry).Well review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Akefia awoke when he felt the warmth of his future self leave him. It was another night of sex for the two. They had been here for a couple weeks now. He sat up, wrapping his arms around himself at the coldness of the cell. He looked to the side to see Bakura getting dressed. The yami, seeing the thief shaking, threw Akefia the clothes he removed himself of last night.

Akefia muttered a quiet 'thanks'. Bakura turned to the thief who was now fully dressed "no need to thank me".

"Fine" Akefia sat up against the damp cell wall "so how the hell are we to get out of here?"

Bakura sighed as he sat himself next to the thief "I don't know. Without my magic and your diabound we are fucked."

Akefia buried his face in hand "there has got to be some way out. I can't and won't have this baby in a dungeon."

Bakura rubbed Akefia's back "I swore on my life we'll find a way to get out of here before that time comes. Your only seven months along now aren't you?"

Akefia nodded "yes. I could bear this child at any moment now though. Mom was a midwife from what I remember. She would talk about her job sometimes at dinner with father and I. so I know what I'm talking about."

Bakura grinned "yeah I remember. I really miss mom and dad. From what I remember dad was one of the best thieves in the land. He would be proud to see how we have become the thief king. Mom may not have really approved but she would love us no matter what we've done."

Akefia smiled slightly "mom was great. I only remember so much about her. I hope I can be a great mother to. Though I'm not so sure about being called mom. That would be really awkward".

"The whole situation is awkward. I fucked my past self and am now going to be having a kid with him." Bakura laughed.

"I'm the one having this child Bakura not you!" Akefia growled "I don't suppose you have any idea on how it will get out of me".

Bakura shrugged "the way it came in".

Akefia paled "what!"

"Where else would it come out? Your cock?" Bakura snickered.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing" Akefia said sarcastically.

Bakura chuckled slightly before turning to look out the cell "I know. Now let's work on getting out of here before the kid falls out of ya".

Akefia turned to Bakura nodding in agreement "I really hope we can get out of this hell before it's too late".

Bakura gazed into Akefia with seriousness in his eyes "trust me Akefia. I won't let you down".

A/N: Damnit! Another short chapter! Maybe I should combine some chaps together?The stories may be shorter but the chaps would be longer until I can figure out a plan to make them longer. So what do you guys think?Oh and this will be the last Yugioh story I right for awhile.I think I'll start to write in Naruto for a bit and then maybe Yu Yu Hakusho.Well please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Bakura growled as he tried to break down the metal door of the cell. "Damn it!" he slid down against the door, sighing at the nice cold feeling it brought to his abused skin. He struggled to his feet, about to charge at the door once more.

"Will you give it a rest already?" Akefia screamed.

Bakura froze, turning to the thief. "You might have given up but I sure as hell will not sit and rot away in this shit hole!"

"It's useless. You can't use your shadow powers. I can't summon Diabound. How the fucks are we supposed to get out of here?"

Bakura grinned. "I promised you I'd get you out and I have a plan to do so."

Akefia's looked up "that would be?"

Bakura leaned over to Akefia, whispering in his ear. "When a guard comes to give us food we kill him and run for it".

"What makes you think that will work? They've been slipping the food in through a slot in the door for as long as we've been here dumbfuck!"

Bakura laughed "oh yeah. I guess I haven't been really paying attention to the fuckholes".

They were interrupted at a knock on the door. "Keep it down in there!" the small window to the cell was opened. A pair of cold blue eyes glared at them. Bakura and Akefia could recognize that chilling gaze. It couldn't be anyone other than Seto, the pharaoh's high priest.

"Why don't you come in here and make me!" Bakura growled.

"If I come in there. I will slaughter you like the pathetic pest you are!" Seto said.

"Oh yeah! I'd like to see you try it fuck face!" Bakura hissed before smirking "You wouldn't want to scratch up that pretty face of yours though. You being the pharaoh's whore, he wouldn't appreciate his bitch bring brought back to him in such a manner."

The door slammed open. Seto stormed into the room pointing the millennium rod at Bakura "you die now!"

Bakura smirked as Seto gasped. A slash appeared at his throat. The wound was pouring out blood in rivers. The millennium rod fell to the floor with a clatter as the priest wrapped his hands around his throat, trying to stop the blood flow. He glared up at Bakura and Akefia, who now came into view with a bloody dagger in hand.

"You won't need this anymore" Bakura said as he picked up the item.

Seto suddenly felt sick. His eye started to droop. He could see the two thieves running out of the cell through half lidded eyes. Suddenly blackness started to consume his sight. He gasped as his he felt as if he were going to faint. He fell to the floor. His breathing coming in short gasps. The last thing he heard was someone calling the pharaoh before he slipped into unconsciousness.

9999999

"Seto has been gone for a long time. I didn't think it would take long for him to visit with the two thieves" Mana said to herself as she walked through the dungeon's corridors. She gasped as the cell to Bakura and Akefia had been opened. She saw the guards walk off in another direction with Seto in their arms. She ran up to the them. "What happened?"

"The thieves escaped. High priest Seto must have opened the cell to check on them when one of them slashed his throat. He's luck we found him them. He would have no chance of survival if he was discovered any later" as guard said.

"You mean he'll be okay" Mana asked.

"It's hard to say. Right now he has thirty percent chance at survival" another guard said.

"We must hurry on now. The life of the priest hangs in the balance. Good day Mana" the guards said as they rushed off to the medical wing of the palace.

Mana sighed as they disappeared from sight.

She gasped as she felt the millennium rod against her throat. She opened her eyes to see Akefia standing before her. "What do you want" she whispered.

"For you to release the spell you cast upon me" Bakura growled.

"I can't" Mana tried to pull herself as far apart as possible from the white haired yami but it was futile. It only earned her a blow to the face by Akefia.

"Don't struggle. It will only make things all the more painful for you. Release Bakura from your magic and we'll let you live" Akefia growled.

To prove his point Bakura slowly slid the wing of the rod across Mana's throat, blood dripping from the cut.

"Okay" Mana whispered the words as light surrounded Bakura.

The light faded. Bakura pushed the girl to the side, head colliding with the wall, knocking her out. His nails grew razor sharp. He ran his claws through the air. The guards stopped in their place, falling to the ground piece by piece.

Akefia watched as Bakura ran over the pieces of the fallen guards. The thief shook his head as he followed the yami down the hall.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Akefia panted as he and Bakura ran down guards. By now both were covered from head to toe in blood.

"Die you white haired bastard!" a few guards surrounded the thief. He raised the swords he had grabbed from the last two guards he had killed. He winced at a sharp pain that passed through his belly. The swords had dropped as he fell to the floor, hands wrapped tightly around his swollen stomach.

The guards started laughing at his current state before preparing to strike him. Akefia sat there waiting for the strike when none came. He opened his eyes and glanced up to see the guards frozen in place.

Bakura rushed through the crowd. He knelt down beside Akefia. "What's wrong" he asked, worry was evident in his voice.

Akefia opened his mouth to reply but what came was a scream. His eyes winded as he felt liquid run down his bronze legs. Bakura looked to the floor to see a red tinted substance underneath the thief.

Bakura picked the thief up bridle style. He started to run down the corridors, trying to lose the new number of guards chasing him. He slipped into a dark hall as the shouting died down, seeming to have lost them. Bakura grinned as the guards passed him. He turned his attention back to the thief trembling within his arms.

"Shh, it'll be alright kefa" Bakura ran his hands through the thief's wild white mane. Setting the thief down, he turned to the entrance off the hall, placing a barrier.

He jumped slightly at Akefia's ear shattering shriek. He placed his hand over the others mouth in an attempt to quiet his cries. He turned to look at the thief to see his blue eyes filled with tears. The thief closed his eyes, the tears cascading down his cheeks onto Bakura's hand.

Bakura pulled the hand away. He looked at Akefia in concern before checking the others process. He could see the babies head crowning. "Okay Akefia. I need you to push. I can see the head" Bakura grinned. Akefia nodded before squinting his eyes shut as another contraction hit. He pushed as he cried out at the pain flooding through his body. The last thing he heard was a baby's cry before falling into the black.

99999

Akefia groaned as he heard crying. His eyes opened slowly as he turned his head in the direction of the sound. Through the haze he could see Bakura sitting beside him smiling at the baby cradled within his arms.

Bakura could sense another's eyes on him. He turned to look, seeing it was Akefia. "It's a girl. You want to hold her" he asked.

Akefia nodded, taking her in his arms. The baby girl cries quieting. He took a look at his daughter. She had wild white locks like his own, sky blue eyes like Bakura, and lightly tanned skin. Probably from his being a medium tan mixed with Bakura's pale.

"What are we going to name her" Bakura asked.

Akefia thought for a moment before smiling "how about Afya Kalila Itemri".

Bakura rose an eyebrow "Afya means shadows. You sure you want to name her such".

Akefia didn't take his eyes off Afya "yes".

Bakura kissed Akefia before turning his eyes on their daughter "alright then. Afya Kalila Itemri it is."

Bakura raised his head as he heard guards. The millennium eye appeared on his forehead as he snarled. He could sense magicians with them. The guards must have tried coming this way and were blocked.

Akefia hearing the guards turned to Bakura "what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care off them" Bakura growled.

Guards raced forward. Bakura stood up. Suddenly a light shone around the couple and daughter. As the light dissipated all that was left were the sounds of their cries echoing through the palace.

A/N: okay I don't know if any of you in the Yugioh section like Naruto but could you tell me what sounds good to you.

Nightmare's Lullaby: The day on which is the anniversary of the night that ruined his life Sasuke goes to visit his clan's grave. In the shadows, two pairs of cold red eyes stare on with dark intentions. What will happen to the fifteen yr old Uchiha? Will be mpreg!

New Life: Sasuke has to deal with a mentally ill Itachi when he is released from Konaha Asylum. Soon after Itachi does something that will leave the eight yr old Uchiha with something he'll never forget. Mpreg.

Okay those are the only two I have so far.What sounds good to you?Please tell me in a review!


	17. Chapter 17

Ryo shielded his eyes as a bright light filled the room. As it dissipated the two thieves were where it began. "Kura! Kefa!" Ryo embraced Bakura tightly. He turned his head slightly to the side to see a bundle in Akefia's arms.Ryo looked up to Akefia and nodded, knowing what the other was thinking.

Ryo left the other and looked at the baby. "You want to hold her" Akefia asked as he noticed the other staring. Ryo nodded and took the girl into his arms. "The name is Afya Ry" Bakura said as he watched his light interact with his daughter.

Afya looked up to Ry with bright blue orbs. She reached out and began to play with Ryo's long white hair.

Ryo smiled "you are such a cutie!" Ryo brought up his hands and began to gently tickle her. Afya seeing the new object took a finger into her mouth and began to suck. "I think she's hungry"

Bakura went over and took his daughter from the hikari "yeah you're probably right".

"Wait Bakura we should perform the spell needed to send part of my soul back to the past" Akefia said.

"That can be done now if you'd like" Ishizu entered the room along with Marik and Malik.

Akefia nodded "yes".

Ishizu smiled slightly "good. Marik! Malik! Begin the spell now!"

Marik and Malik who were busily playing with Afya groaned and gave the baby back to her father. They stood up and faced Akefia before reciting a chant. Akefia whimpered slightly as a little orb of light left him. He let out a sigh of relief as it was over.

"You okay Akefia" Bakura asked.

Akefia nodded "yeah just tired"

Bakura grinned "alright I think we should be getting home"

Ryo noticed the way Akefia was acting thought it was a good idea "yes thanks Ishizu!"

Ishizu smiled slightly "no problem. Oh and tell the pharaoh when you get the chance that Seto and Mana survived. He might not remember that just yet".

"Will do" Bakura said as he left for the door with Akefia.

"Bye Malik, Marik" Ryo waved as he left.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun with the new baby. I can guarantee you the first few months will be hell" Marik snickered.

"How do you know" Malik asked.

Marik blushed slightly "Bakura made me watch baby shit with him".

Malik and Ryo laughed. It soon subsided as Ryo heard his name called.

"Well I better go. See ya guys" Ryo waved as he headed out the door knowing from what the Ishtar told him life was going to be tough from here on out.

A/N: Well that is the end. Sorry if it kind of sucked. I was in a hurry to finish this fic. I have many stories you can select from below. Please tell me in a review which one you would like me to start when I return from my break.

Yin/Yang: a prophecy says Bakura and Yami have to have a child. How the hell can that happen? Especially since they hate each other.

Devils Child: The story of thief kings life my style.

Birthday Surprise: Bakura senses Ryo's sadness because he can't have children with the yami's he cast a spell on himself that will allow him to conceive.

Blessing? Bakura is pregnant with Ryo's child. What are the hikari and yami to do? How can they juggle school, jobs and a child? And what are they to tell their friends?

Light of Heaven: Ryo's life with Amane.

Dark Angel: Bakura finds himself allured to the darkness that is Amane.

Rebirth: Ryo really wants a child with Yami (Bakura in this story will be called yami. he is Ryo's dark essence not in any way thief king". He calls to the gods for help. The dark one hears his cry. With a plan he will use Ryo as a host to bring back thief king Bakura. What will this lead to?

Chibi Troubles: Bakura and Yami's past selves appear in modern times. It's not the thief king and pharaoh though, just two small children.


End file.
